Next
by Legato with vengeance
Summary: Wolfwood and Vash embark (pease excuse my misspellings) on a jurny to find Knives after a report is spread that he has murdered an entire village...
1. 1

I don't own _Trigun._ However, where this idea came from, I don't know.

Yah here I am gonna write another after Trigun fic. I think it's gonna be a life long obsession.

Chiriko-chan

^_^= HEY, EVERYONE! HE DIDN'T – DER – HE TOOK MY JOB, BUT I'M HERE TO TELL YOU THAT THIS IS HIS **SOLO** PROJECT! YAY! ^_^=

**__**

Next: one

"Tongari…" Wolfwood called to the six foot three gunman, who was slumbering like a baby – pose and all! "Tongari," chanted Wolfwood again waving his hand in front of the incapacitated by alcohol one hundred and forty year old. "Vash! Wake up!" the tall dark-haired priest reaching back for a full swing slap.

"I'm up! I'm up already! I don't want to be slapped! NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" yelled Vash springing up from his sleeping position into one of kneeling at Wolfwood's feet hugging Wolfwood's legs.

"Hey! Tongari, get off now!" shouted Wolfwood as he jumped up managing to loose Vash's grasp, landing with a thud against Meryl's office door.

"What ever Mr. Thomson," retorted Vash grabbing back onto Wolfwood's legs with a death grip just to defy him. 

"Hey! Don't you ever call me Mr. Thompson, Tongari!" yelled Wolfwood back not wanting to be called by Milly's last name.

"Mr. Thompson."

"Tongari."

"Mr. Thompson!"

"Tongari!"

"MR. THOMPSON!"

"TONGARI!"

****

"MR. THOMPSON!"

"TONGARI!"

__

"MR. THOMPSON!"

"TONGARI!"

"MR. THOMPSON!!!!!"

"MR. STRYFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"VASH, WOLFWOOD SHUT UP! AND LEAVE ME OUT OF YOUR ARGUMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a pregnant Meryl from the room where she was typing her report of Vash's latest incident at a bar ten towns away that happened last week.

"…" Was all Wolfwood or Vash had to say for five minutes before they slipped into Vash's garage.

"It must be fun to be married to Meryl," taunted Wolfwood as he leaned against Vash's half demolished car.

"Hey, did you just come here to annoy me or what?" asked Vash narrowing his eyes.

"No, I came to tell you Knives ran away and a whole town has just gone missing."

"What…?" Vash stopped, his blood freezing. "Where did he go – where did Knives go?"

"I can take you there," stated Wolfwood indicating his motorcycle outside.

"No way. I am not about to ride that thing again," decided Vash shaking his head. "We'll use my car."

"Hey! That crash was a one-time thing; okay? I have a…" Wolfwood was cut off as Vash interrupted.

"I don't want to hear it. We are riding in my car." With that said, Vash threw himself over the side of the car into the driver's seat.

"Ok, Vash, you can ride in your old rust bucket of a car, but I'm gonna ride my shiny new motorcycle I bought this morning," declared Wolfwood. As he stuck his tongue out and hoping into his new jet-black motorcycle.

****

***

"Gee this thing goes fast Mr. Wolfwood," asked a sidecar that appeared to have nothing in it.

"You bet it does!" declared Wolfwood.

"Do you know where we're going?" a flash of indigo hair caught Wolfwood's eyes.

"Ya-," Wolfwood began then thought 'what a minute Vash didn't come with me that's his car behind me…and Meryl would never come….' Wolfwood turned back to see that yes, Vash's car was there and there was Vash in it waving like a dork. 'Ok then…' Wolfwood's thoughts where cut off when his motorcycle hit a bump sending a child hopping up in the side car like bread in a toaster! He had Vash's eye's and Meryl's hair color with Vash's hairstyle, "Chiby Vash! What are you doing sneaking around in my motorcycle? Didn't your dad ever tell you not t get in someone's car without asking?" Wolfwood screamed as 'Chiby Vash' as he was called, (his full name is *****_Vermilion Vashu Stryfe-Megalopolis_) dawned a pair of motorcycle goggles and leaned forward to fell as if he's going faster.

"No, not even Mom… I think."

**__**

To be continued…

* I apologize for stealing my sister's name for Vash.


	2. 2

I'm just a bit scared; I was browsing through people's names having to do with Chiriko so that I could make sure that my new addition to my bio went up ok. I looked at the list it's no to big around seven people. Then it struck me the #five name having to do with Chiriko is named Chiriko-chan and the #seven name under the search for Chiriko is also Chiriko-chan! (Incase you're wondering I am number 7) I have no idea what to do, If **you** do then please tell me. (No offence but that other Chiriko-chan is someone I do not want to be associated with.)

Chiriko-chan

^_^= NO OWNIE EL TRIGUNY STUFF! ^_^=

**__**

Next 2
    
    "Come on, Tongari, ya c'n stop twichin' on the ground now…" Wolfwood looked down at the gunman that lay face down on the ground in front of chibi Vash.

"Hey, daddy, what are you doing?" chibi Vash starred don at his father who was still twitching from when Wolfwood presented him with chibi Vash.

"…er…" Vash sprung up trying to regain some kind of composure, "I.. I was checking for dust mites in the carpet," Vash looked down at the carpet of Wolfwood's house that they had shortly stopped at.

"Sure thing Tongari," Wolfwood rolled his eyes then continued, "Listen, Vash, what the heck do ya think we should do?" Wolfwood spoke quietly so that chibi Vash couldn't here them from where he was on the carpet impersonating Vash so he could see the dust mites. "We jest can't drag the kid int' a town that was massacred and let him gawk at it."

"I know, listen Wolfwood, you stay here and I'll go take chibi Vash back to my house and be back in a few hours," Vash decided picking up Chibi Vash off the carpet.

"Tongari, you baka, it's a day's journey from here to your house, and it's already night. I say ya wait 'till tomorrow and then go, stay at yer house over night, then come back here the next day."

"We could leave him with Milly until we get back," Vash pointed out noting that they were at Wolfwood's house.

"…" Wolfwood stopped a minute realizing that Vash was right. 

***

"Well, see ya later Milly!" Wolfwood waved as he hopped into Vash's car, finally consenting to ride when Vash said he could drive. Turning to Vash he asked, "Hey, Tongari, are ya sure that yer kid won't follow us this time?"

"Don't worry one bit, come one I don't think he'd even think of getting up at one in the morning just to tag along," Vash tried to put Wolfwood's worries to rest.

"Yeah I guess yer right," Wolfwood looked up at the moon, a large yawn escaping his mouth.

"Maybe I should drive, so you don't…" Vash paused yawning then falling a sleep on the dashboard.

"Baka…" then Wolfwood too nodded off into dreamland, the car running in a strait line for a few miles, Wolfwood some how not touching to steering wheel when he fell asleep. Then the road turned to the left, the car going strait off into the desert, hitting a rock that woke Vash and Wolfwood to late to stop the car. Then flipped end over end and over the end of a sand dune then rolling from side to side finally hitting the same rock and flipping into the air landing right side up. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Wolfwood and Vash screamed in delayed reaction to the trauma.

"YYYYYEEEEEEHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" a voice from the back seat shouted, "That was great lets do it again!"

"Vash, was that who I thought that was?" Wolfwood looked a bit paranoid, when he noticed the young boy's voice. 

"I'm afraid to look, but I'm going to," Vash slowly turned his head around praying that there wouldn't be anyone there when he looked.

"Hi, Daddy," Chiby Vash greeted the gunman from the back seat of the car, "Did you like the ride?"

"Yes, I did," a little boy with dark hair and bright blue eyes smirked. "Kin we do it again, Dad?"

"Chibi Vash, Nick, what are you doing here?" Vash looked down at him.

"Hola. ¿Cómo escribe? ¡Yo tambien!" Chibi Vash asked, looking at his father with his head cocked.

"Vash no baka! It's ¿Cómo están? Estoy bien," Nick Wolfwood corrected. "Then they say, "Estamos bien!"

"Wolfwood, do you know what the heck they just said?" Vash looked over at his friend hoping that he knew.

"Vash said, 'Hi, how do you spell it? Me too!' in other words just complete jumble of Spanish that makes no sense," Wolfwood calmly lit a cigarette, "Then, Nick said, 'How are you? I'm well. We are well.'"

"Hi, how do you spell it? me too?" Vash murmured under his breath completely confused by his son's use of Spanish. 'Must be Japanese…'

**__**

To be continued…


	3. 3

It's time for the next round of _Next_, don't brace yourself, don't buckle up, whatever you do, don't buckle up.

Chiriko-chan

^_^= He doesn't own it, people!!!! ^_^=

****

Next 3

"So, we're stuck here with a wrecked car and two little kids?" Vash tried to grasp the full scope of the situation.

"Yep, for about the… lets see there was that time… ah… about the third time… without the kid part," Wolfwood murmured counting off the times on his fingers.

"… You know, maybe, I need to take driver's training some day… maybe even get my license…" Vash released a tremendous yawn.

"Ya mean t' tell me ya haven't ever had a driving license?" Wolfwood turned around staring bug eyed at Vash.

"Yeah," Vash blinked in response to Wolfwood's intensity, "the way you're talking I'd almost think you though that you had to have a diver's license to drive." Vash chuckled to himself leaning back gazing at the stars.

"That's cuz ya do," Wolfwood gave Vash a sideways glance.

"… Heh… I-… I knew that…."

***

"Hey, Vash, what's up?" Knives walked into Vash and Wolfwood's camp smiling.

"Knives!" Vash stood up his gun fixed on Knives' chest. "Why, Knives, why go back?"

Vash looked him in the eye just before Chibi Vash ran up clinging onto Knives' leg, "Uncle Knivesu!" Chibi Vash continued to ramble on to Knives about what he and Nick and been doing.

"That sound great kid," Knives smiled down at him genuinely, "but I've got to go talk to your dad," Knives walked over to where Vash was standing dumb founded. "Hello Vashu, I thought that I'd find you here."

"… What are you doing here?" Vash threw his arms in the air looking very frustrated.

"Well, after Meryl realized that you had run off, she called me over to go track you down. However, before I could leave, she went into labor and I and to get her to the hospital." Vash starred bug eyed at knives explanation. "So, seeing as Wolfwood was with you, I figured that you had gone to his house like a kindergartner. When I got there Milly told me that you had taken this road to go to New Oregon, and here I am…. With a car."

"… You, have a car?" 

"Yep."

"Can I see it?" 

"Sure," Knives answered not realizing who, he had given permission to get into his car, was.

"Gee, Nick, I wonder how fast this thing goes?" Chibi Vash sat in the driver's seat to the car as Nick stood at the foot pedals.

"Well… the keys _are_ in, so, let's try it out," Nick turned the key and stepped on one pedal, finding the brake he pressed the other pedal, the car zooming off, Chibi Vash at the helm.

"Knives, yer car!" Wolfwood shouted pointing towards the fading dust cloud.

"Yah, I know, cool or…. _My car, my brand new car_!" Knives proceeded to chase down the road for a few (y)ards (well, I assumed that since there's a unit of measurement called an 'ile' that's similar to a mile… well you get the picture) until he realized it was hopeless and turned back.

"So, Tongari brothers, let me get this strait, we're trapped here with no means t' get away, and the chibis just took off with Knives car?" Wolfwood asked calmly, a sense of frustration radiating from Wolfwood.

"Yeah…" Vash timidly answered

"Well then, pick up yer stuff Tongari, cuz we're hoofin' it," Wolfwood picks the cross punisher up and begins walking back down the road, towards the fading dust cloud.

***

"Vash when I find that kid of yours," Knives makes strangling motions in the air, as they walked along the road.

"Amen t' that," Wolfwood seconded, Vash assuming the heat had gone to his brain. Then Wolfwood stopped, and starred at a sign.

"Hey, Wolfwood, what's up?" Vash turned around, looking at Wolfwood's shocked position.

"R-read the sign," Wolfwood hardly managed to stutter out, pointing to a road sing on top of a cliff that bordered the valley that the road was passing through.

"Ok, '50 iles to nearest town, please, make sure you have sufficient amounts of water, car radiators have been known to blow up'…. Knivesu, what's a radiator?" Vash turned to his brother.

"You don't know what a radiator is?" Knives raised an eyebrow.

"No…."

**__**

To be continued…


	4. 4

OK I realize that Knives is acting out of character. However, that is my point, and if I where to reveal to you what the point is. Then I would spoil the plot of my most popular fic. So just bare with me I assure you Knives will be in character eventually.

Legato with vengeance

//.- Just remember, if all else fails you, that I don't own _Trigun. _-.\\

**__**

Next 4

KRAKOW!!!!!!!!!!

"Sempai!" Milly shouts from the front door of Meryl and Vash's house. Where she's staying to take care of Meryl after she had her newest child. 

That newest child was a girl with black hair and brown eyes. (wherever that trait came from….) So Knives being the only one on hand calm or awake enough to do anything. had named the little girl Rem. Knowing Vash would like it better than any Gun-Ho-Gun esc name he could come up with; like Rebecca of the hatchet or something like that.

"Milly, I'm trying to sleep here!" Meryl yells from her room where Rem is also napping.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" or was napping.

"But, Sempai, there's a car in the foyer," Milly comes up to Meryl's room seeking advice when the movements of two certain little boys catch her attention.

"Move it Nick we've be spotted!" the two dash around the corner and out the back door of the house hoping that their mothers will forget about this by the time they get back.

"Roger," the two kids attempt to run out of the hallway by dodging between the pieces of hall way furniture like two commandos, without very good camouflage.

Milly attempts to follow the recreants but Meryl's scream stop her, "Sempai, what's wrong?" Milly comes up the stairs in a bound nearly running Meryl over because she's standing on top of the stairs pointing at _her_ car in the foyer.

"Those kids just crashed _my_ car into _my_ house," Meryl fumes before sitting down at her typewriter, the noise of the pounding on the keys and the stylists slamming onto the paper. 

"W- WA- WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"It's ok sis, don't cry, mommy is always like this," Chibi Vash hoisted himself up on one side of the crib Nick on the other side so Chibi Vash wouldn't tip it over.

"Goo," baby Rem stopped crying and now was making reaching motions towards Nick, who leaned in closer and got a small baby handful of hair, ripped off of his head.

"Ow!" Nick jumped off the baby crib clutching the spot on his head where Rem took her souvenir.

"Nick…" Chibi Vash gulped from his perch on the crib.

"What?"

"Help!" He squeaked as the crib began to teeter.

**__**

WABAM!

***

__

'You are now five iles from November'

"Hey we're almost there brother," Vash looked up at the sign as if the were about to make a sacrifice to it, and abruptly fell on his back.

"Well, just, what I need, vulture food fer a travelin' companion," Wolfwood muttered staring down at Vash.

"You could do me a favor Wolfwood, and join him," Knives snapped, not in a very good mood after hiking forty some miles through a rock hard desert.

**__**

VROOOM!

Then a dust cloud started to make itself visible in the horizon, getting close very, very fast.

**__**

SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"He ya Vash, long time no see," Marlin the gun maker looked down at Vash who jumped up and hopped into Marlin's car.

"Hey ya Marley going my way?" Vash pointed in the same direction that Marlin had come from.

"Yep," Marlin didn't give it another thought.

"Yeah, wait a minute there. Don't leave me here?" Wolfwood shouted coming through the still settling dust cloud from Marlin's car.

"Sorry no can do pal, I'm only supposed to take Vash back, no one else, for fear of my life.

"Why, Marlin?" Vash asked.

"'Cuz your wife asked me to- you should really see the front of your house, it's a wreck," Marlin replied only adding to Vash's curiosity.

"Then gun the engine and let's go!" Vash shouted with a finger in the air.

"But, Tongari!" Wolfwood shouted latching on to the car door.

"Sorry, Wolfwood, I find it easier to my heath to not disobey Meryl."

"Your gonna leave me all alone with Knives?" Wolfwood pleaded.

"Hey," Marlin interrupted, "did you say his name is Knives." Marlin pointed at Knives unassuredly.

"Yes, I am Knives."

"Well she also said you could come since you're the sane one," Marlin unlocked the door to the back seat.

"Nothing about anyone named Nicholas D. Wolfwood?"

"She said you can walk, so you two," Marlin pointed from Vash to Wolfwood, "won't cause a ruckus.

"Sorry Wolfwood." With that, the car sped off letting Wolfwood walk the last five miles.

***

"You mean she said Knives was sane?" Vash asked as they bumped down the road.

"Well actually come to think about it, the tall one told me to get 'Nick because he's sane' but there was this banging noise and I _think_ I miss heard is as Knives.

-.-.;

**__**

To be continued…


	5. 5

Ok, folks, let me lay it down for ya' nice and smooth.

In this fic Wolfwood didn't die, he was not shot in _Trigun_, in the version I am writing.

That means that this is an AU fic and not entirely true to _Trigun_.

Second, Meryl was pregnant at the beginning with Rem; Chibi Vash was already born.

Finally, despite the fact this is an AU fic Rem is still dead, so she can't marry Vash.

Legato with vengeance

//.- one more time…. Ok, he doesn't own it… so there. -.\\

**__**

Next 5

"Achem," Vash cleared his throat preparing his best Cuban accent, "Honey, I'm… choke- choking…."

"YOU LET YOUR SON DRIVE YOUR BROTHER'S CAR INTO MY HOUSE!" Meryl attempted to wring Vash's neck as Knives tried to slip past the two so he could inspect the damage done to his car. "… AND ARE YOU EXPECTING FOR MY INSURANCE TO COVER THIS?"

"Darn well, ye-" Knives was stopped short in his sentence as he felt his feet leave the ground. 

__

WA-BAM!

"I'll kill you all!" Wolfwood kicked the door off the remaining hinge, "… oh, hey, my honey," Wolfwood suddenly turned sugary sweet, "Lets go collect Nick and go home."

"Ok, Bokushi-san," Milly ran off to find the mischievous chibis.

"Ok, ok, Meryl I'll re- reconsider…" Knives tried to pry her hand off his neck.

"Better," Meryl puts Knives down on the floor.

"We'll be seein' ya 'round," Wolfwood and Milly wave goodbye and hop into Wolfwood's motorcycle.

"Yeah, I better get going to," Knives walked out to where Frank Marlin was still parked, "Hey Frank can I get a lift?"

"Meryl… can I come… down n… now?" Vash gasped out as Meryl applied both hands to his neck.

"Only if you promise that if we ever have another kid, I can shoot you."

"I promise," Vash hits the ground only to see two small shadows go whisking inches away from him and out the door.

"Nick, we win! We captured the enemy's rations!" Chibi Vash and Nick run down the road both of them holding Rem's milk bottle in the air; quickly disappearing over the horizon.

"Vash…" Meryl gives Vash a very menacing glance.

Vash scuttles off in the direction of the dwindling dust cloud.

"Hey, Mommy, what's Dad doing?" Chibi Vash stared up at Meryl having run around to the back door after taking Rem's baby bottle.

"Running for his life," Meryl crossed her arms, seemed overly calm, "Now," she picked up Chibi Vash, under his arms, "don't you have a baby bottle to clean?"

"It's cleaning Mommy," Chibi Vash looked at the floor sheepishly.

"Where is it?" Meryl stared daggers.

"Here, I'll show you," Chibi Vash attempted to walk but realized that he was being held above the ground.

"Where would that be?"

"In Rem's room."

Meryl walked him up the stares only to find Nick with a cook's apron on, standing over a campfire, with a boiling pot of water on top.

"Hey Chibi Vash can you tell it's ready if it won't come off the spatula?" Nick pulled out an insanely long handled spatula from the pot that was taller than himself, with the plastic bottle melted to the end.

"Nick?" Chibi Vash stuttered pointing to Meryl.

"Whoops…" Nick instantly turned the pot upside down on to the flames causing a thick steam to cloud the room, then through the spatula out the door and into Knives' car's one reaming window, which shattered.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Rem suddenly decided to maker her presence known to her mother.

Then it all caught up the Meryl, She had only given birth two days ago, the doctor told her she shouldn't walk to much, she had just gone up and down the stairs and strangled two six foot tall men. It was time to take a nap. The steam still clouding the air.

**__**

To be continued…


	6. 6

Tell me the truth, are all my fics bad?

Legato with vengeance

//.- you better believe I don't own Trigun -.\\

****

Next 6

"So… far…" Vash craws up to Wolfwood and Milly's front step, gasping for water, having thought that Chibi Vash and Nick had run off there to avoid Meryl. 

"Ya' know that I can't let ya' in if ya' don't stand up, Tongari," Wolfwood looked down at Vash from his porch.

"Thank you!" Vash bounds up the steps to Wolfwood who sticks out his hand to keep Vash at bay. 

"Ya' baka, where's Nick? He snuck out a' the car before we left yer house." Wolfwood put his hand down when Vash stopped to think.

"Well… uh, after you left they took Rem's bottle and ran here?" Vash squeaked realizing from Wolfwood's glare that the children weren't at Wolfwood's house either.

***

"So, Nick, when do you think that we can come out of this closet?" Chibi Vash looked at Nick from on top of the vacuum cleaner.

"I don' know, go out, an' ask yer mom." Nick lay on the floor trying to sleep.

"But if I did that she'd find me," Chibi Vash looked down at Nick.

"I know, so quit yer whinin'," Nick scoffs his counterpart.

***

"So, Tongari, ya really came all this way just to find those kids?" Wolfwood looks over his glass at Vash who's crashed for the night on his sofa.

"Uh?" Vash stares up from his reclined position.

"Baka, was that the only reason that ya came all the way out here?"

"Yup," Vash smiles as Kuroneko scampered away, having enough of the gunman's ruff petting style.

"Oh, I figured that ya had the smarts t' know that we could go to the town I thought Knives massacred, since we know that those kids aren't around to tag along.

"Oh yah, them to also."

"C'm on Vash we're takin' my motorcycle and goin' there now," Wolfwood got up pulled the six foot something gunman off Milly's favorite couch and onto his enormous feet. "Tongari?"

"I'm up! I'm not going to repeat the opening sequence the this fic NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Vash leapt out off Wolfwood's house in one bound and jumped into the sidecar strapping on a helmet.

***

"We made it!" Vash stretched his arms and walked right into the town's square where a small boy came running like he was hyperactive towards him.

"Dad!" Chibi Vash climbed up onto Vash's shoulders, "Nick and I where wondering when you guys would get here."

"…" Vash starred over at his son for a few minutes but decide not to ask the question that was on the top of his mind. Instead, he settled with "So where's Nick?"

"Oh, Nick, he was caught by the bandits," the chibi version of Vash bantered on nonchalantly.

"B- BA- BANDITS!" Vash bolted for the motorcycle where Wolfwood was still standing watching the conversation.

"Yer brother is here Tongari," Wolfwood pointed to a car that Knives was stepping out of.

"So he is…" Vash turned towards Knives and yelled "Hey Knives be careful there's a group of bandits out here!"

"I know, I came here to avenge my reputation," Knives walked over to Vash and Wolfwood, "From what I've heard they're using that building." Knives pointed to a large mansion, which actually happened to be the same one from the second episode where the guy with the big nose was hoarding the water*.

"Hey, Vash junior thing," Wolfwood used a nickname he had given Chibi Vash a long time ago, "where'd they take Nick?"

"Over there," Chibi Vash pointed to the mansion.

"Well I'd say it's agreed, they're in there," Wolfwood strode off first Knives following then Vash coming last having to tie Chibi Vash to the sidecar so that he wouldn't follow. 

Knives went in first, closely followed my Vash and Wolfwood. The hall that they had just walked into was jampacted with bandits, Thomas-rustlers, and the sort. This kind of crowd wasn't the first thing Vash had hoped to run into first thing. However, the whole lot of then took one look at Knives, shouted his name and went running in fear, all the others that heard the screaming but weren't in the foyer soon where long gone as well.

"Knives?" Vash looked at his twin brother very confused.

"I told them I was coming."

Vash quickly led them to the secret basement of the mansion, and found all of the villagers and Nick chained up.

****

The End

*I know that wasn't New Oregon, but I don't remember the right name.


End file.
